


Chalk Outline

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Transit of Venus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my series written while listening to Three Days Grace's album Transit of Venus.

_I’ve been cursed, I’ve been crossed_

_I’ve been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I’ve been cut, I’ve been opened up_

_I’ve been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

        “Llana Sam I’ve made a deal to get your souls back.” Dean said as he walked through the doors of Bobby’s house.

        “Well, we’d love to hear it Dean.” I said truly eager to have my soul back.

        “It’s fairly simple really, I have to be death for a day.”

        “And you’re going through with this Dean?” Sam questioned.

        “Of course, I am Sammy.”

        “Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t want my soul back?” Sam questioned incredulously.

        “Dean you heard Cass even if we get their souls back they will be so damaged that it might kill ‘em.” Bobby finally spoke up.

        “Death he can put up a wall.”

        “A wall?” Bobby asked somewhat stunned.

        “Yes a wall.”

        “And what if hell tries to climb it?” I asked a little unsure. I heard what Cass said and I don’t want to take any chances I want to live even if its without my soul. I know Sam feels the same way because we talked.

        “We’ll figure it out we always do.” Dean said with a sure smile.

 

*7 hours later*

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away,_

_Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can’t speak and there’s nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

        “Dean please don’t do you this you don’t know the outcome for sure.” I yelped as Death came over close to me my soul in hand.

        “I’m sorry Llana but without your souls you and Sam are very scary.”

        I felt the immense searing pain running through my entire body and I remember the feeling knocking themselves out cold. Sam was next from what I was told.

        “When do you think Llana will be up?” Sam questioned.

        “Don’t know Sammy.”

        I woke up and I was amazed to be free, I ran up the stairs of Bobby’s house to see him, Sam and Dean.

        “Sammy!” I yelped as I threw my arms around the younger Winchester. Lucky for me at that moment I didn’t remember being without my soul or my stent in hell.

        “It’s good to see you Llana.” Sam said pretty apparent he had no memory of being soulless or being in hell.

        When I finally released Sam I was still in tears of shock.

        “Dean!” I chirped as I hugged him the same way I did Sam.

        “It’s good to have you back Llana.” He said as I let him go.

        “Bobby! My god I missed you!” I squeaked wrapping my arms around the grizzled hunter.

        “It’s good to see ya too kiddo.” He said with a smile as he hugged me back.

        “Sammy Llana why don’t you guys take a relaxing day together you guys deserve it.” Dean said in an encouraging tone.

        “Are you sure?” We both asked in unison.

        “Yes go have fun we’ll see ya when you two come back.”

        With that Sam and I headed for the front door to enjoy some real quality time. This was different we didn’t even get that before.

_I’ve been cold in the crypt_

_But not as cold as the words across your lips_

_You’ll be sorry baby some day_

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

 

        “Sam just before we took our swan dive you looked at me like you were sorry that it took me jumping with you to get you to do it.”

        “That’s because I am sorry. Llana you should’ve been up here making sure Dean didn’t do anything stupid.”

        “Sam I had to, you were so far gone that I was the only one that would be able get through to you. I did what I had to do to make sure we locked that son of a bitch away. Sad part is the only thing we left behind for Dean was a chalk outline so to speak. You jumped with Lucifer and I pretty much committed suicide.”

        “I know baby but we’re back now and we ain’t leaving him. Llana we won’t let something tear the three of us apart like that ever again.”

        “Yeah because that was unbearable.” I said a small content sigh escaping my lips.

 

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away,_

_Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can’t speak and there’s nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

*Back at Bobby’s house*

        “Dean, are you going to tell them because they’ll figure it out.”

        “I’m gonna tell them but I want them to have one day of true happiness.”

        “Understandable but when they get back you gotta tell them. I know they left you laying there in that field like a chalk outline but move past it and do what needs to be done boy.” Bobby said in a stern yet caring tone.

        “I will.” Was all Dean could say.

        Mine and Sam’s day went by without a hitch. We had the best day ever and nothing could’ve made it any better but something definitely made it worse. When we got back Dean told us the truth and told us not to try to remember or we’d break the walls inside our minds. We knew if we didn’t listen we’d be chalk outlines for good this time.

 

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away_

_Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can’t speak and there’s nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_


End file.
